Lucyfer
by August Pyro
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Lucifer" Leontiny. Czując się samotny, Harry podejmuje spontaniczną decyzję, by użyć zaklęcia, które ma wyjawić rzucającemu jego bratnią duszę. Ale, zamiast tego, Harry cofa się w czasie i ląduje na kolanach Toma Riddle'a!


**T/N:** Tłumaczenie „Lucifer" autorstwa Leontiny, którego oryginał znajduje się pod adresem: archiveofourown.*org*/works/5476967 . (bez „*")

Oto i obiecywany slash! Polecam na ponure, deszczowe dni, bo historia jest całkiem lekka (jak na fic Harry/Tom, oczywiście) i przyjemna. Drugie obiecane opowiadanie, _His Slytherin Descendants_ , będzie gotowe pewnie jakoś na początku marca. Miłego czytania.

 **A/N:** Opowiadanie zostało napisane z okazji Interhouse Fest na LiveJournal. Na youtubie znajduje się towarzysząca temu wydarzeniu playlista (Tomarry): youtube.*com*/playlist?list=PL7o1Z5hipDnvxsAyuDcvv9h00TfDC061Y . (bez „*")

.

 _Leontina_

 **L** UCYFER

tłumaczenie: _August Pyro_

.

Harry westchnął i szyba okna, do którego siedział bokiem, pokryła się parą.

Dobiegała północ i sylwestrowa impreza w dormitorium ósmego roku zdążyła rozkręcić się na całego, sądząc po dudniącej muzyce i głośnym śmiechu. Harry nie zamierzał dołączać do swych przyjaciół; wszyscy mieli parę, a Harry nie cierpiał bycia piątym kołem u wozu. Już nie wspominając o tym, że był lekko zazdrosny.

Po Voldemorcie, Harry i Ginny zrozumieli, że romantycznie nie pasują już dłużej do siebie i Ginny była teraz szczęśliwa u boku Neville'a. Idąc śladami Ginny, Harry rozpoczął wściekły, i pełen nienawiści i czułości związek z Draco Malfoyem, kiedy już pogodził się z faktem, że jest biseksualny. Romans Harry'ego i Drakona również szybko się skończył, bo Draco chciał seksu i nic poważniejszego, podczas gdy Harry pragnął więzi lub właściwego kontaktu pomiędzy nimi.

Od tamtego momentu, Harry szwendał się z kąta w kąt. Zachowywał się tak żałośnie, że Luna w końcu podarowała mu na święta książkę zatytułowaną „ _Odnajdywanie prawdziwej miłości_ ", która została napisana przez jej pra-ciotkę, która – o ironio – nigdy nie wyszła za mąż.

Harry podziękował Lunie, kiedy otworzył przy niej prezent, po czym przewrócił oczami za jej plecami, ale jakoś wciąż, okazało się, że przekartkowuje księgę, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele świętują Nowy Rok bez niego. Większość książki była raczej dziwna, wskazywała zioła, które miałyby sprawić, że się pachniało atrakcyjnie dla potencjalnych kochanków, lub czary, które mogły powstrzymać czyjąś bratnią duszę przed odnalezieniem miłości, nim nie spotkała jej „przeznaczonego".

Była jednak jedna rzecz, którą Harry nie mógł nie uznać za intrygującą – formuła, która utrzymywała, że wskaże wymawiającemu jego bratnią duszę.

Zegar tykał, północ zbliżała się coraz szybciej i, kiedy Harry usłyszał, że muzyka przycicha, a śmiech zamiera, wiedział, że pary szykują się do złożenia na swych ustach pocałunku, gdy zegar wybije dwunastą. Jego brzuch zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie, pomimo tego, że wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć szczęściem swoich przyjaciół.

Została minuta do północy i Harry podjął decyzję. Wyciągając różdżkę, Harry otworzył na oścież okno i wziął oddech świeżego, zimnego powietrza.

– _Siroma murev ihim ad_ – rzucił Harry, niepewny, czego oczekiwać. Być może ujrzy, jak wygląda jego bratnia dusza, albo jej imię pojawi się w jego umyśle. A może formuła była tylko bzdurą i nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

Osiem sekund do północy. Harry zastanowił się, czy nie powinien zejść na dół, by pokazać się, i chociaż udawać, że nie jest kompletną kupką nieszczęścia.

Harry postąpił jeden krok w kierunku drzwi, mając pięć sekund w zapasie i niemal stracił równowagę, gdy dziwne szarpnięcie przedarło się przez jego brzuch. Zdusił okrzyk, łapiąc się za boki, gdy obraz przed jego oczami się nagle rozmył, sprawiając, że teraz był świadomy tylko dźwięku odliczania ostatnich sekund przez swoich przyjaciół.

Na dźwięk „jeden" pokój zaczął kręcić się wokół własnej osi, pociągając Harry'ego ze sobą. Zagubił się w wirze barw, i nagle spadał – spadał, wydawałoby się, przez godziny, choć prawdopodobnie to były tylko sekundy – nim nie wylądował twardo na czymś miękkim i ciepłym.

Wszystko przestało już wirować, ale Harry i tak musiał zakryć twarz rękoma, próbując przeczekać nudności i ból głowy, który go dopadł.

Wtedy ktoś odchrząknął – ktoś _bardzo_ blisko – i wszelkie poczucie dezorientacji znikło, kiedy Harry zreflektował się na czym właściwie wylądował. Odsunął dłonie od twarzy i odwrócił głowę, by przeprosić osobę, na której kolanach wylądował – lecz kiedy zobaczył, kto to jest, szybko odskoczył od niej i wyciągnął swą różdżkę.

– Co do kurwy nędzy? – syknął Harry, gapiąc się szeroko otwartymi oczami na _Toma Riddle'a_ , ze wszystkich możliwych osób. – Przecież ty nie żyjesz! Przecież ty miałeś nie żyć!

– O, to dziwne – mruknął Tom, jego ciemnozielone oczy lustrowały Harry'ego wzdłuż i wszerz. – Dotychczas sądziłem, że jestem wciąż bardzo żywy.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – zażądał Harry, różdżka się trzęsła w jego chwiejnym uchwycie. Nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego jeszcze nie spróbował przekląć Toma, ale coś potężnego go do tego zniechęcało. – Ominęliśmy któryś? Jakim cudem żyjesz?

A byli tacy pewni, że wszystkie Horkruksy zostały zniszczone; więc musiał być jakiś, o którym żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia. Jednakże, zamiast do potwornej postaci Voldemorta, podobnej do węża, dlaczego powrócił do swej młodszej postaci Toma Riddle'a? Nie mógł być starszy niż dwadzieścia lat, wciąż tak samo piekielnie przystojny jak Tom ze wspomnień z Myśloodsiewni.

– Żyć jest raczej nie trudno, jeśli się jeszcze nie zginęło – zakpił Tom, w końcu wyciągając swoją własną różdżkę, ale jeszcze nie wykonując żadnego kolejnego ruchu. – Jaka szkoda. Chłopcu jakoś udaje się złamać wszystkie moje Bariery i wylądować na moich własnych kolanach, a jednak traci rozum. A miałem nadzieję, że jesteś inteligentny.

Policzki Harry'ego zapiekły, pomimo jego niedowierzenia. Tom zachowywał się, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał Harry'ego, choć być może to była tylko sztuczka, by spróbować obniżyć jego czujność.

– Nie jestem szalony – upierał się Harry, jego wzrok ani na moment nie opuścił twarzy Toma.

– Nie dajesz mi powodu, by rozważyć inną możliwość – stwierdził bez ogródek Tom i nim Harry mógłby zorientować się, co się dzieje, został rozbrojony; jego różdżka pofrunęła prosto do dłoni Toma.

Nic z tego, co się działo, nie miało żadnego sensu. Voldemort zawsze miał przyprawiającą o dreszczyk obsesję na punkcie Harry'ego, i nigdy nie straciłby szansy, by go ośmieszyć lub torturować. Nawet jeśli Voldemort odzyskał swój młody wygląd, z pewnością nie odzyskał wcale swojej dawnej osobowości i rozsądku. Ale znowu: jak właściwie Harry się tu znalazł?

Wtedy sobie przypomniał – formuła odnajdująca bratnią duszę. Ale z pewnością – _pewnością_ – coś poszło okropnie nie tak z tym czarem, coś go zdezorientowało, być może ostatnie resztki duszy Toma, które wciąż lgnęły do duszy Harry'ego.

Dobrze wiedząc, że nie ma różdżki i że jest bezradny, oraz że gorzej już być nie może, Harry wreszcie odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Toma, by rozejrzeć się dookoła. Był w małym gabinecie, gdzie jedna ze ścian zastawiona była półkami z książkami, obok stał czerwony, aksamitny fotel, a jeszcze dalej biurko – i na blacie tego biurka leżała gazeta.

Tom wciąż nie przeklął Harry'ego, więc Harry nie zawahał się podejść do tego też biurka i chwycić za gazetę.

Na przedniej okładce widniało zdjęcie sporo młodziej wyglądającego Dumbledore'a – _kolejnego_ martwego człowieka – a w rogu było to, czego Harry szukał. Gazeta wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i spadła z powrotem na biurko, gdy data 31 grudnia, 1945 tańczyła przed jego oczami.

– To dzisiejsza data? – spytał cicho Harry, nie odwracając się, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki Toma.

Tom przystanął za plecami Harry'ego; dzieliły ich centymetry; a jedna jego ręka owinęła się wokół biodra Harry'ego, by złapać za gazetę. Harry musiał zamknąć na chwilę oczy, z nienacka łapiąc się na tym, że ciężko mu oddychać.

– Od pięciu minut jest już wczorajsza – odpowiedział Tom, jego paznokcie wydarły ostrą linię w twarzy Dumbledore'a z gazety. – Jaki powód ma chłopiec, by nie znać dzisiejszej daty?

– Na imię mi Harry – rzekł Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby – i mój interes jest mój.

– Twój interes stał się moim interesem w chwili, w której przedarłeś się przez moje Bariery i wylądowałeś mi na kolanach – odciął się ostro Tom, ale jego postać rozluźniła się za Harrym. – Mam wolny pokój, którego mógłbyś użyć. Wątpię, by ktoś tak zagubiony, jak ty, miał gdzie się podziać.

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował; teraz był uwięziony pomiędzy biurkiem a Tomem, a imponujący wzrost Toma sprawiał, że Harry czuł się bardzo maleńki.

– Ja – zaczął Harry, przełykając ślinę, by upewnić się, że w jego głosie zabrzmi pewność siebie – nie potrzebuję tutaj zostać. Zamierzam znaleźć Dumbledore'a; on odeśle mnie do domu.

– Nie ma mowy o wracaniu do domu dla kogoś w twojej sytuacji, drogi Harry – powiedział Tom, jeden kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko.

– A co to za sytuacja? – odciął się Harry, prostując swe plecy i starając się, by strach nie pokazał się na jego twarzy.

– Ty mi to powiedz – powiedział Tom, unosząc jedną brew i mierząc Harry'ego znaczącym spojrzeniem, przez które ręka Harry'ego nerwowo powędrowała do kołnierzyka.

– Poza tym – kontynuował Tom, kiedy Harry nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć – ten mężczyzna dopiero co pokonał Grindelwalda i dlatego też ma sporo wrogów. Jak zamierzasz się do niego zbliżyć – nie posiadając różdżki, pozwolę sobie dodać – jednocześnie unikając przyjęcia do psychiatryka z powodu szaleństwa? Lepiej będzie, jeśli tu zostaniesz.

– Po co? Byś mógł mnie zabić? – Harry zdobył się na najostrzejsze spojrzenie, na jakie mógł, ale Tom nie wydawał się przestraszyć.

– Skąd pomysł, iż mógłbym być zabójcą? – dopytywał się Tom, brzmiąc, jakby był zupełnie niewinny, mimo że oboje wiedzieli, że daleko mu do tego. Jeśli rzeczywiście był 1946 rok, to Tom właśnie miał dziewiętnaste urodziny i zdołał już zamordować przynajmniej czterech ludzi. – Może zostaniesz ze mną i, jeśli uznam, że wart jesteś mojego zaufania, oddam ci różdżkę? W międzyczasie, możesz wykurować się ze swojego – jestem pewny, że tylko tymczasowego – szaleństwa, i wtedy będziesz mógł spotkać się z Dumbledorem, o ile wciąż będziesz uważać, że może ci w czymś pomóc.

Harry z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że Tom złapał go w swoje sidła. Bez różdżki Harry nie mógł nigdzie pójść, a i tak nawet nie miał przy sobie pieniędzy, by kupić nową. I Harry raczej niekoniecznie mógł ot tak wmaszerować do Hogwartu; jeśli by się jakoś włamał, to tylko straciłby jakąkolwiek wiarygodność, jaką jeszcze miał.

Harry doskonale wiedział, że Tom ma ukryte zamiary, ale oferował tonącemu Harry'emu tratwę, a jeśliby planował zabić Harry'ego, to prawdopodobnie już by to zrobił. Tom ewidentnie miał swoje podejrzenia w kwestii możliwej podróży w czasie Harry'ego, ale nie wiedział tego, co Harry wiedział; i to dawało Harry'emu kiełkującą przewagę.

Być może zostanie w przeszłości z Tomem da Harry'emu szansę powstrzymać go zanim w ogóle stanie się Voldemortem.

Więc Harry przyjął ofertę Toma, by zatrzymać się u niego, i spędził resztę nocy całkiem rozbudzony, próbując nie myśleć za dużo o tym czemu, kiedy szukał swojej bratniej duszy, wylądował w przeszłości z Tomem Riddlem.

"*"*"*"

Życie w latach czterdziestych nie różniło się aż tak bardzo od życia w latach dziewięćdziesiątych.

Ludzie wciąż krzątali po ulicach, kobiety plotkowały, a dzieci bawiły się; pary siedziały w kawiarniach, a Gringott sięgał chmur, wysoki i lśniący – cóż, może akurat ta część rzeczywistości się różniła, bo Harry jeszcze nie włamał się do niego, ani nie uciekł na smoku. Oczywiście, moda się zmieniła, a miotły i kociołki były zwyklejsze, ale poza tym, ulica Pokątna zdawała się być niezmienna.

Tom obudził rankiem Harry'ego i oświadczył mu, że Harry ma mu towarzyszyć w pracy u Borgina i Burkesa. Mimo że Harry niekoniecznie się cieszył na myśl spędzenia dnia w tym posępnym sklepie, to przynajmniej to oznaczało, że Tom jeszcze nie zamordował Chefsiby Smith – zrezygnował z pracy dopiero, kiedy ją zabił, co również znaczyło, że Tom obecnie ma tylko dwa Horkruksy.

Nikt nie spojrzał na nich nawet dwa razy, kiedy wkroczyli w Aleję Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, piętno tego miejsca najwidoczniej nie było problemem w obecnej epoce. Dziwne, zważywszy na to, że sprawa Grindelwalda była powszechnie znana, ale być może, jako że uwaga Voldemorta skupiała się wyłącznie na Brytanii, to to on doprowadził do jeszcze większego napiętnowania Nokturnu.

Tom zatrzymał się raptownie, sprawiając, że Harry na niego wpadł.

– Trzymaj się blisko mnie – syknął Tom. – Taki piękny chłopiec jak ty jest jak garnek złota dla wiedźm, które tu mieszkają.

– To jak niby udało ci się im uciec? – mruknął kwaśno Harry, niepocieszony tym, że Tom nazywa go „pięknym chłopcem", aż nagle Tom się uśmiechnął i Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. – Ee, to znaczy…

– Po prostu się nie oddalaj, kochanie – powiedział stanowczo Tom, sprawiając, że na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się grymas.

Jakoś, Tom potrafił sprawić, że słowo „kochanie" brzmiało jednocześnie czule i pogardliwie.

Wiedźmy i żebracy rzeczywiście łypali na niego okiem, kiedy szedł za Tomem w głąb Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Jednak zdawali się omijać Toma – a więc i Harry'ego – szerokim łukiem. Faktycznie, szumowiny z Nokturnu zdawały się bardziej bać Toma niż niewinnych ludzi, którzy wypełniali ulicę Pokątną.

Dzwoneczek nad drzwiami _Borgin & Burkes_ zadzwonił, kiedy Tom pchnął drzwi, i stary, niski mężczyzna z rzadkimi, siwymi włosami wyszedł im na przeciw.

– Dzień dobry, Caractacusie – przywitał się Tom, umyślnie ignorując ostre spojrzenie, jakie jego pracodawca posyłał Harry'emu.

– Kto to? – wysapał Caractacus, wycierając ręce z kurzu o koszulę. – Twój znajomy, Tom?

– Kuzyn Alfarda Blacka – potaknął Tom. – Nieślubny syn nałożnicy, rozumiesz, ale wciąż ma krew.

– O? – wymamrotał Caractacus, jego spojrzenie złagodniało, ale ciało wciąż było spięte z podejrzliwości. – Mój brat Herbert poślubił jedną z was. To by znaczyło, że jesteś przyrodnim bratem Odyna, tak?

– Bratem _Oriona_ , tak – poprawił spokojnie Harry. – Słyszałem, że ma wkrótce zaręczyć się z Walburgą.

– Wybacz. – Caractacus uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie. – Jestem już stary, imiona ulatują mi z pamięci.

– Musi ze mną dziś zostać – powiedział Tom, jego ton głosu znacznie zuchwalszy niż zwykłego pracownika, ale zdaje się, że wiedział, że ujdzie mu to płazem. – Nie będzie przeszkadzał, Caractacus, zapewniam cię.

Caractacus wydawał się przez chwilę nad tym zastanowić.

– Tylko nie dotykaj niczego, chłopcze – potaknął. – Za wszystko, co zniszczysz, będziesz musiał zapłacić, niezależnie od stanu zdrowia, w jakim się będziesz znajdował. Będę na górze, Tom, pilnuj sklepu.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział Tom z chłodnym uśmiechem, ponownie wchodząc w rolę sumiennego pracownika. Kiedy Caractacus zamknął się u siebie, Tom pokazał Harry'emu ruchem dłoni, by do niego podszedł. – Jesteś zorientowany w Drzewie Rodziny Blacków, jak rozumiem. Przedstawienie cię jako nieślubnego syna było dalekie od prawdy?

Oczywiście, że Harry znał Drzewo Rodziny Blacków – spędził długi czas na Grimmauld Place, wpatrując się w nie, śledząc palcem wypaloną dziurę, gdzie kiedyś widniało imię Syriusza.

– Moi rodzice byli małżeństwem – to znaczy, jednym małżeństwem – odpowiedział krótko Harry.

– Zginęli czy się rozwiedli? – drążył Tom, zauważając, że Harry użył słowa „byli". Wyglądało na to, że Tom nigdy niczego nie przeoczał.

– Zginęli – powiedział Harry, słowa „przez ciebie" na końcu jego języka. Jego rodzice nie będą musieli umierać, jeśli Harry'emu uda się wkraść w łaski Toma i pokonać go wcześniej.

– Tak samo jak moi – odparł Tom, i rzeczywiście, i Harry i Tom mieli coś wspólnego: ich ojcowie byli martwi, ponieważ _Tom_ ich zabił.

Dzwoneczek zadzwonił, gdy do środka wszedł klient i Harry zajął się sobą, podczas gdy Tom zaczął z ożywieniem rozmawiać z nowoprzybyłym. Tom był całkiem fascynujący, kiedy się go obserwowało, naprawdę, to z jaką łatwością sprawiał, że ludzie – poza Harrym – czuli się komfortowo w jego towarzystwie, jak udawało mu się bajerować ludzi i wyperswadować im zrobienie tego, czego pragnął – w tym przypadku kupić biżuterię, którą ani Tom ani klient nie mogli by poskromić bez magii.

Sklep był zaskakująco popularny i, podczas gdy Tom przeskakiwał od klienta do klienta, Harry zajął się piórem i pergaminem, który znalazł.

Pra-ciotka Luny powinna być młodą kobietą w obecnej epoce i być może będzie mogła powiedzieć Harry'emu coś więcej o tych bratnich duszach. W przedmowie było napisane, że wszystkie zaklęcia i pomysły były jej własnością, co oznaczało, że być może będzie wiedziała, jak je odwrócić.

 _Szanowna Panno Lovegood_ , napisał.

 _Niedawno natknąłem się na formułę pani autorstwa, która obiecywała wyjawić mi moją bratnią duszę. Jednakże, wylądowałem wiele lat przed moimi czasami, a moją rzekomą bratnią duszą jest ktoś, kto nie interesuje mnie romantycznie. Czym właściwie są bratnie dusze i czy można to jakoś odwrócić?_

Wiedział, że sporo wyjawia, ale sądząc po książce, pra-ciotka Luny była tak samo otwarta jak Luna. Nie podpisał się, bo wiedział, że otrzyma odpowiedź, jeśli adresat użyje tej samej sowy, by odpisać.

Harry poderwał spojrzenie, kiedy dzwonek nad drzwiami zadzwonił ponownie, i niemal zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy ujrzał wielką kobietę o czerwonej twarzy przekraczającą próg; kobietę, którą dotychczas znał tylko ze wspomnień – Chefsibę Smith.

– Tom! – zawołała głośno, krocząc ku Tomowi i zgarniając go jedną ręką do uścisku. Tom się nie opierał, uśmiechając się do niej promiennie.

– Chefsiba, co za wspaniała niespodzianka – rzekł Tom, brzmiąc zupełnie jak mały chłopiec odwiedzający swoją ukochaną babkę. – Dzień zaczynał mi się już dłużyć, aż nagle wpadłaś.

– Och, przestań, Tom – powiedziała czule Chefsiba. – Sprawiasz, że ta staruszka się czerwieni.

– Staruszka? Nic w tym stylu – prychnął Tom, a Chefsiba zachichotała.

Mimo że wiedział, iż Tom tylko bajeruje kobietę, by później ją zabić i ukraść jej dobytek, Harry wciąż poczuł nagły powiew złości. _Tom_ _był_ _jego_ wrogiem. Jego palce zacisnęły się tak mocno, że pióro, które trzymał w garści, pękło.

Zarówno Tom i Chefsiba zerknęli ku niemu i Harry uśmiechnął się do nich uprzejmie pomimo bólu w dłoni.

– Stażysta? – zdziwiła się Chefsiba.

– Znajomy znajomego – odpowiedział Tom. – Wczoraj okropnie się zranił w głowę i obiecałem, że będę miał na niego oko.

– Jesteś taki miły, Tom – powiedziała Chefsiba, klepiąc Toma po ramieniu.

Harry przewrócił oczami, strzepując resztki pióra z dłoni.

– Cóż, wpadłam tylko się przywitać, Tom – kontynuowała Chefsiba. – Wrócę jutro pooglądać, co tu masz, dzisiaj muszę spotkać się z siostrą. Weź to i kup sobie coś fajnego po pracy.

Podała Tomowi sakwę pełną monet, nim ruszyła w drogę na spotkanie z siostrą.

Chefsiba była zdecydowanie głupia; dała się złapać w pułapkę uśmiechów i uprzejmych słów, ale nie zasłużyła na śmierć. Harry spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i podjął decyzję: nie pozwoli, by się to stało.

"*"*"*"

– Zostaniesz w swoim pokoju dzisiejszej nocy – oświadczył mu Tom pewnego razu. – Zaraz przychodzą do mnie znajomi i nie sądzę, by ucieszyła ich twoja obecność.

I znowu czuł się, jak wtedy, gdy mieszkał u Dursleyów.

Harry mieszkał z Tomem już trzy dni, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Tom zrobił coś, co wskazywałoby na to, że nie do końca jest zwykłym młodym mężczyzną, który ma smykałkę do sprzedaży i obsługi klienta. Harry podejrzewał, że ci „znajomi" Toma to nie kto inny niż Rycerze Walpurgi – wczesna forma Śmierciożerców.

– Nie wiedziałem, że moja obecność jest tu niemile widziana, Tom – skomentował Harry, unosząc brew. Harry próbował naśladować sposób, w jaki wyrażał się Tom, ale nie miał naturalnej charyzmy, by go uwiarygodnić.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły się, a Tom pochylił się nad Harrym, jego twarz kilka centymetrów od twarzy Harry'ego. Harry nie mógł znieść tego, jak wysoki był Tom – Harry wreszcie osiągnął wzrost, który można by nazwać wysokim, ale Tom wciąż był kilka- , kilkanaście centymetrów wyższy.

– Nie chcesz wyjawić mi ani swego nazwiska ani statusu krwi, mój miły – zamruczał jak kot Tom, zawsze gotów oczarować Harry'ego. – Moi znajomi nie szczególnie przepadają za… _Mugolakami_ , więc jeśli mieliby powód, by przypuszczać, że jesteś jednym z nich…

– Nie jestem – rzekł Harry. Potrafił rozpoznać groźbę – lub może ostrzeżenie – kiedy je słyszał. Wątpił, by Tom pozwolił im go zabić – Tom sam by to zrobił, jeśli by chciał, żeby Harry zginął – ale za to Harry był pewny, że znajomi Toma mogliby go torturować, podczas gdy Tom by udawał, że nic nie mógł zrobić.

– Nazwisko? – naciskał Tom, ale Harry zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową.

Imię „Harry" było na tyle popularne, że Tomowi nic nie mówiło, za to wyjawienie nazwiska „Potter" byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Wybranie sobie jakiegoś innego nazwiska mijałoby się z celem, gdyby Tom zaczął się o nie dopytywać. Tom również wiedział, że Harry nie był częścią rodziny Blacków, zważywszy na to, że znał ich członków osobiście.

Kominek zabłysł na zielono i Tom posłał Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie. Dwaj mężczyźni wyszli z paleniska; jeden o długich blond włosach i ostrych rysach twarzy – to musiał być ojciec Lucjusza Malfoya; oraz wysoki mężczyzna z czarnymi jak smoła włosami i chłodnymi, szarymi oczami, które przypominały Harry'emu o oczach Syriusza.

– Abraxas, Alfard – powitał Tom. – To Harry, mój gość. Zostanie dziś wieczorem w swoim pokoju.

Abraxas i Alfard wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i Abraxas uśmiechnął się bardzo podobnie do tego, w jaki sposób uśmiechał się Draco.

Tom odwrócił się do Harry'ego i położył jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu, pchając go lekko do przodu.

– Do pokoju, Harry, mój drogi.

Harry posłał Tomowi niewzruszone spojrzenie, ale posłuchał się. Czuł na plecach ciekawy wzrok dwóch znajomych Toma, kiedy szedł do swej sypialni. Wciąż nie posiadał różdżki, więc prawdopodobnie lepiej, żeby trzymał się od Toma i jego Rycerzy z daleka. Nie mógł znieść tego, że nie posiadał różdżki, czuł się bezbronny i jeśli Tom wkrótce nie odda mu jej, Harry będzie musiał sam zdobyć nową.

W pobliżu _Borgin & Burkes_ były sklepy, w których być może Harry mógłby znaleźć zatrudnienie. W ten sposób mógłby zarobić pieniądze, za które zakupiłby różdżkę, a także mógłby choć na chwilę uciec uważnej obserwacji Toma. Tom prawdopodobnie był świadomy tego, że Harry wie, że Tom interesuje się Czarną Magią, ale nie zachowywał się jak początkujący Czarny Pan w jego obecności, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać czegoś, do czego nie miał dostępu.

Harry słyszał, jak więcej ludzi przybywa do domu Toma, i jak dźwięk rozmów robi się coraz głośniejszy, aż nagle gaśnie zupełnie – to z pewnością Tom rzucił zaklęcie Uciszające. Podejrzewając, że Tom również zamknął jego drzwi, Harry przekręcił klamkę i rzeczywiście odkrył, że nie może ich otworzyć.

Wzdychając, Harry opadł na łóżko i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

Podjął dobrą decyzję, powtarzał sobie. Gdyby uciekł do Dumbledore'a, to co prawda byłby bezpieczniejszy, i może nawet mógłby wrócić do swojej epoki, ale wtedy zmarnowałby szansę na uratowanie tych wszystkich, którzy stracili życie w czasie wojny.

Harry nie potrafił pojąć powodów kierujących Tomem. Tom pozwolił Harry'emu zamieszkać ze sobą, jednocześnie dając mu szansę na powstrzymanie siebie, nim zostanie Voldemortem. Harry mógł obserwować Toma, powstrzymać go przed popełnieniem złych czynów, i może nawet zbliżyć się do niego i uzyskać jego zaufanie. Uciekanie tylko dlatego, że nie czuł się komfortowo w tej sytuacji tylko by sprawiło, że tragiczna historia by się powtórzyła.

I jeszcze ta upierdliwa sprawa z bratnimi duszami. Jak na znak, na parapecie pojawiła się sowa, niosąc list w dziobie. Harry pośpieszył do okna, nim sowa by zapukała w nie, być może zwracając uwagę Toma, i zabrał list sowie.

Odpowiedź napisano zawijastym, pochyłym pismem, i Harry musiał zmrużyć oczy, by odszyfrować, co tam było napisane.

 _O, jak niesamowicie! Podróżnik w czasie! Bratnie dusze są niezwykle rzadkie, a moje zaklęcie miało tylko pokazać Ci Twoją bratnią duszę, więc fakt, iż przeniosło Cię w czasie, świadczy o tym, że to naprawdę przeznaczenie! Daj miłości szansę – jesteś tu z jakiegoś powodu!_

Harry westchnął, gniotąc list pomiędzy palcami.

Jakoś, potwierdzenie tego, że utkwił w przeszłości nie było takie złe w porównaniu do tego, że oświadczono mu, że złamał prawa czasu, by być ze swoją bratnią duszą – i to jeszcze mężczyzną, który zamordował jego rodziców i stał się najbardziej przerażającym Czarnym Panem wszechczasów.

Trzeba było mu to przyznać – Tom był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż był też socjopatą, który łaknął nieśmiertelności nie zależnie od ceny, i który w końcu oszaleje i stanie się obłąkany. Problemem było to, jednakże, że Harry nie mieszkał z krwiożerczym Voldemortem, lecz czarującym, charyzmatycznym Tomem, w którym zbyt łatwo można się zakochać.

"*"*"*"

Kiedy Harry się obudził następnego ranka, natychmiast zorientował się, że nie jest jedyną osobą w pokoju. Instynktownie sięgnął po różdżkę, która powinna być pod poduszką, ale nic nie znalazł.

– Czego się obawiasz? – nadszedł zamyślony głos Toma, i Harry odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć, że Tom siedzi w krześle w rogu sypialni. – Kogo się spodziewałeś zobaczyć, że aż bez namysłu rzuciłeś się do walki?

– Ciebie – odparł szczerze Harry. Oczy Toma zabłysły i Tom posłał Harry'emu przebiegły uśmiech.

– Wciąż mi nie ufasz – rzekł Tom, ani chwilę nie wątpiąc w swe słowa.

– A ty ufasz mnie? – odpalił Harry. – Obiecałeś, że oddasz mi różdżkę, kiedy się to stanie.

– I jak wiele wiary, właściwie, pokładasz w obietnice? – Tom wstał z krzesła, przekroczył pokój w kilku długich krokach i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Pochylił się nad Harrym, podpierając się na łokciu, jego ręka tylko kilka centymetrów od ręki Harry'ego. – Jeśli jesteś mądry, to miejmy nadzieję, że nie za wiele.

– Staram się widzieć dobro w ludziach – powiedział Harry, nagle świadomy tego, w jaki sposób poruszało się jabłko Adama Toma, kiedy Tom przełykał, i że w jego ciemnozielonych oczach były plamki błękitu.

– We wszystkich prócz mnie. – I znów, nie było cienia wątpliwości w tych słowach.

Jak Harry mógłby widzieć w nim dobro, skoro wiedział, kim Tom się stanie?

– Daj mi powód, by je widzieć – powiedział Harry, nie pewny czy to _w_ _ogóle_ możliwe.

Tom nie odpowiedział od razu, a jedynie spojrzał tajemniczo na Harry'ego.

– Jeśli chcesz je zobaczyć, to będziesz musiał się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Harry prędko odsunął się od Toma, ich rozmowa zaczynała za bardzo przypominać flirt.

– Zamierzam znaleźć pracę – oświadczył, szybko zmieniając temat. – Popytam na Nokturnie, zobaczę, co mi zaoferują.

Pierwszym przystankiem Harry'ego był _Dom Trumien_. Był dokładnie naprzeciw _Borgin & Burkes_ i Harry ucieszył się widząc, że ze środka może zobaczyć, co się dzieje w sklepie naprzeciwko, choć widok nieco zasłaniały wystawy sklepowe.

Sam _Dom Trumien_ sprzedawał głównie przedmioty związane z nekromancją i narzędzia do kontaktowania się ze zmarłymi. Harry doskonale wiedział, że nekromanci nie mogli ożywić zmarłych, tak, by byli tym, kim byli przed śmiercią – choć Inferi były dowodem, że do jakiegoś stopnia było to możliwe. Nie owijając w bawełnę, magia związana ze zmarłymi była najmroczniejszą ze wszystkich możliwych.

Ktoś odchrząknął za Harrym.

– Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Harry odwrócił się powoli i stanął twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną, który sam wyglądał jak kościotrup. Składał się z samej skóry i kości, miał zapadnięte policzki i łysiejące włosy, i był wyższy niż Tom. Nie wydawał się stary, może był pod czterdziestką, ale jego ubrania zdawały się starsze niż takie, na jakie panowała moda w latach czterdziestych, pochodziły raczej z czasów wiktoriańskich.

– Wybacz mi mój wygląd – przeprosił mężczyzna, otwierając usta i odsłaniając dwa kły. – Nie piłem od dłuższego czasu.

Wampir pracujący w sklepie z magią śmierci miał sens, to prawda, ale Harry jeszcze nie wiedział, jak się czuł z faktem, że ma przed sobą głodnego wampira.

– Nie martw się – kontynuował mężczyzna, wyczuwając niepokój Harry'ego. – Wielką szkodą byłoby zabić kogoś tak pięknego jak ty, i jeśli bym zaczął _cię pić_ , to nie potrafiłbym przestać. Na imię mi Serafino.

Wyciągnął kościstą dłoń i Harry wahał się tylko przez ułamek sekundy, nim potrząsnął nią.

– Odważny chłopiec – zamruczał Serafino, puszczając jego dłoń. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czole Harry'ego. – Co za intrygująca blizna, naznaczyła cię śmierć.

– Przetrwałem śmierć – wytłumaczył Harry. – I chciałbym tu pracować.

Serafino spojrzał na Harry'ego znacząco.

– Młodzi ludzie nie wchodzą ot tak do sklepu i nie pytają wampirów o pracę – stwierdził Serafino, wodząc paznokciem po swej wardze i zlizując krew, która wypłynęła z zadraśnięcia. – Jaki masz powód?

– Żaden, który by ciebie dotyczył – odparł spokojnie Harry, wiedząc, że udawanie, że jest zwykłym chojrakiem po Hogwarcie, zdesperowanym, by znaleźć pracę na nic się nie zda. – Mam doświadczenie z tego typem magii, Inferi i Horkruksy nie są mi obce i wiem że Insygnia są prawdziwe. Widziałem Zasłonę Śmierci i słyszałem zza niej głosy.

– Jak będziesz to częściej powtarzał, to w końcu wyślą cię do psychiatryka, dziecko – powiedział wolno Serafino, ale na jego ustach widniał uśmiech. – Masz szczęście, że jestem na tyle szalony, by w to uwierzyć. Jeśli mam dać ci pracę, to pragnę poznać twe imię.

– Harry – odparł Harry i wzruszył ramionami.

Serafino poszedł do swego gabinetu po dokumenty i Harry rzucił spojrzenie sklepowi Borgina i Burkesa. Tom miał klienta, ale po chwili podniósł wzrok i skrzyżował spojrzenie z Harrym; Harry czuł jego intensywność nawet z drugiego końca ulicy.

– Jest dziwnym chłopcem – rzekł Serafino (Harry nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy wrócił). – Może i poznałeś śmierć, ale to nie znaczy, że znasz i zło.

– Och, nie martw się – powiedział Harry, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Toma. – Znam je bardzo dobrze.

"*"*"*"

– Nie posądzałem cię o bycie nekromantą – powiedział Tom, kiedy wspólnie wrócili do jego domu.

Tom nalegał na wracanie do domu i podróżowanie do pracy wspólnie, nawet jeśli przez większość tych podróży milczał.

– Nikt tak naprawdę nie jest nekromantą, wiesz? – poprawił go Harry. – Nie da się przywrócić życia zmarłym – można jedynie ożywić ich zwłoki. Nawet Kamień Wskrzeszenia nie może przywołać kompletnej duszy ze świata zmarłych.

– Wierzysz w Insygnia? – zdziwił się Tom, popychając Harry'ego ku sofie, po czym siadając obok Harry'ego.

Tom zaczynał coraz częściej inicjować kontakt fizyczny pomiędzy nimi, używając każdej wymówki, by Harry'ego dotknąć.

– Żyjemy w świecie magii, który mógłby wydawać się niektórym szalony, więc po co stawiać granice temu, w co _możemy_ wierzyć? – powiedział cicho Harry, wzdrygając się w duchu, gdy zorientował się, że właśnie prawie że zacytował Lunę.

– Granice jedynie ograniczają, jeśli im na to pozwolimy, najdroższy – zamruczał Tom, pochylając się nad Harrym, aż nie było pomiędzy nimi wolnej przestrzeni.

Harry przełknął ślinę, nie spodziewając się ciepła, jakie unosiło się wokół Toma. Czemu się go nie spodziewał? Przecież Tomowi było wciąż bliżej do człowieka, jego dusza została rozbita, ale wciąż nie na siedem kawałków.

– Powinieneś uważać na właściciela tego sklepu – powiedział dobitnie Tom. – Wampirom nie można ufać.

– Tęskniłbyś, jeśliby mnie zabił, _najdroższy_? – Harry uniósł brew, nieświadomie wodząc palcami wzdłuż swej szyi. Wzrok Toma śledził ich ruch, i Tom oblizał dolną wargę.

– Strasznym marnotrawstwem by było, gdybyś spotkał swój koniec z rąk takiego stworzenia – szepnął Tom i Harry zamarł, gdy palce Toma zawisły milimetry od jego twarzy. – Widziałem, jak zaciekawiła go blizna, którą masz. Jaka klątwa ją spowodowała?

Harry westchnął zaskoczony, gdy palec Toma dotknął znaku na jego czole i Harry poczuł ciepło, zbierające się w całym ciele. Sądził, że blizna zacznie piec i kłuć, jak wtedy gdy Voldemort jej dotykał, ale teraz czuł się tak, jakby każdy nerw w jego ciele odpowiadał _pragnieniem_.

Tom natychmiast zabrał dłoń, patrząc na swój palec ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Ciekawe – mruknął cicho do siebie. Kiedy znów sięgnął do blizny Harry'ego, tylko odgarnął z niej włosy. – Jej kształt wygląda jak ruch różdżki potrzebny do Klątwy Zabijającej.

Harry miał nadzieję, że Tom nie zwrócił uwagi na jego nagły wdech powietrza.

– Nikt nigdy nie przeżył tej klątwy. A ja tu jestem.

– Nikt nigdy nie przedarł się przez moje Bariery. A ty tu jesteś – wytknął mu Tom, jego oczy szerokie i skoncentrowane na Harrym. – Granice magii mogą być złamane przez tych, którzy sobie na to zasłużyli.

– A granice śmierci? – spytał Harry, wiedząc, że być może zbytnio naciska na Toma.

Tom milczał przez chwilę i Harry musiał odwrócić swój wzrok od intensywnego spojrzenia, jakie Tom mu posyłał.

– Istnieją sposoby, by pokonać śmierć – szepnął – ale tylko dla tych, którzy pragną zniszczyć życie w zamian.

– Jakie? – naciskał Harry, ale Tom nagle wstał i Harry wiedział, że przekroczył granicę.

– Twój umysł nie zniósłby ich brutalności – wysyczał wściekle Tom, jego oczy zabłysły na chwilę czerwienią. – Ale, mówiłeś, że próbujesz widzieć dobro we wszystkich, więc być może nikt nie byłby zdolny ich użyć – to znaczy, o ile naprawdę wierzysz, że _każdy_ ma w sobie dobro.

– Wierzę, że każdy ma potencjał, by mieć w sobie dobro – poprawił go stanowczo Harry, również wstając, prostując się i unosząc wysoko brodę. W końcu, kiedyś zaoferował nawet Voldemortowi szansę na pożałowanie swych grzechów, i skoro zaoferował ją Voldemortowi, mógł też ją zaoferować i Tomowi.

– Dobro ciężko zdefiniować – powiedział Tom, przekrzywiając głowę, patrząc gdzieś w dal. – Niektórzy wierzą, że rzeczy, które robią są dobre, podczas gdy inni się z nimi nie zgadzają. Życie nie jest czymś, co można podzielić na dobro i zło.

– Są tylko silni i słabi – dokończył Harry, parafrazując jedne z pierwszych słów, jakie Voldemort do niego powiedział.

– Dokładnie. – Tom kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. – A ja, najdroższy Harry, zamierzam być silnym.

"*"*"*"

Jakoś, Harry odkrył, że z łatwością popada w rutynę.

Budził się rankiem, zazwyczaj Tom był w pokoju bacznie go obserwując, i mimo że wciąż przyprawiało go to o gęsią skórkę, zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Szli do pracy razem, rozmawiając o niczym konkretnym po drodze. Tom nie ujawnił już nic Mrocznego od tamtej nocy, kiedy niemal stracił nad sobą panowanie, i z łatwością zmieniał temat, kiedy Harry zaczynał drążyć.

Czasem Tom przyjmował gości, zamykając Harry'ego w pokoju, pozbawiając go możliwości podsłuchania rozmów. Nigdy jednak mu nie przeszkadzano, więc i Harry udawał, że jest sam.

W międzyczasie, Serafino stał się zupełnie inną osobą, wreszcie zaspokajając swój głód. Harry nie chciał wiedzieć jak, ale Serafino nie był już dłużej szkieletem, i teraz jego blada skóra i srebrne oczy zdawały się błyszczeć.

Harry nie do końca był pewny, po co Serafino go zatrudnił, bo większość dni upływała na siedzeniu na stołku i gapieniu się na ich wystawę sklepową i ostrzeganiu rzadkich klientów, że _Dom Trumien_ nie pomoże w przypadku opętaniu przez diabła czy śmierci. Harry w końcu uznał, że Serafino po prostu lubi jego towarzystwo.

I, podczas gdy Harry nie miał nic do roboty, spoglądał przez ulicę ku _Borgin & Burkes_, obserwując Toma, gdy grał on rolę sklepikarza z niezwykłą zręcznością. Chefsiba Smith wpadała do sklepu niemal codziennie, zazwyczaj niosąc prezent dla Toma. Wydawała się bardzo czule o nim myśleć, co poprowadzi ją w końcu ku jej końcowi, jeśli Harry nie podejmie odpowiednich kroków.

Tom nie wiedział, że Harry kupił różdżkę za swą pierwszą wypłatę. Nie była tak dobra jak jego pierwsza, ale działała i sprawiała, że czuł się bezpieczniej. Więc kiedy zobaczył, że Chefsiba opuszcza sklep naprzeciwko później niż zwykle, obładowana siatkami, Harry krzyknął do Serafino, że idzie na przerwę i pośpieszył do niej.

Dobrze wymierzony urok rozerwał jedną z jej siatek, wysypując jej zakupy na ulicę.

– O! – zawołał Harry, śpiesząc do niej, udając że chce pomóc. – Pomogę pani to zebrać.

Machnął różdżką, powoli unosząc wszystkie zakupy i kierując je do drugiej siatki.

– Ty – powiedziała wolno Chefsiba, próbując sobie przypomnieć – jesteś przyjacielem Toma, nieprawdaż?

– Tak – potaknął Harry. – Właściwie, miałem nadzieję, że na panią wpadnę. Ja, hm, muszę porozmawiać z panią o Tomie.

– Dlaczego? – spytała natychmiast Chefsiba. – Czy wszystko u niego w porządku? Jest w tarapatach?

– Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiedział Harry. – Proszę, czy możemy porozmawiać gdzieś prywatnie?

Chefsiba pokręciła głową, w jej maleńkich oczach pojawiła się podejrzliwość.

– Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę. Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi z Tomem tutaj, albo idę.

Harry przez chwilę milczał, niepewny jak przekazać Chefsibie, by na siebie uważała, jednocześnie nie brzmiąc, jakby był paranoiczny lub obłąkany. Nie chciał przerazić Chefsiby, a tylko uświadomić ją, że Tom nie do końca był tym, kogo udawał.

– Tom chce – zaczął Harry, marszcząc brwi, zastanawiając się, jak zakończyć to zdanie. – Tom chce, hm, twoich artefaktów. Burkes dobrze go wyszkolił i Burkes wie, ile warta jest twoja własność, więc posłał Toma za tobą, by przekonał cię, byś sprzedała je taniej niż są warte.

Chefsiba gapiła się na niego przez chwilę i Harry przypomniał sobie, jak we wspomnieniu przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy zobaczyła chciwość na twarzy Toma i czerwień w jego oczach, zwątpiła w niego.

Na twarzy Chefsiby pojawił się grymas i Chefsiba uderzyła rękę Harry'ego otwartą dłonią.

– Kłamca! – zasyczała, ściszając swój głos, gdy parę przechodniów zerknęło w ich stronę. – Tom jest grzecznym, rozważnym młodym mężczyzną. Biedak, jest sierotą, wiesz? Powiedział mi, że dla niego jestem jak babka, której nigdy nie miał. Jak śmiesz wymyślać takie bzdury!

– Chefsibo – spróbował Harry, ale kobieta przerwała mu warcząc.

– Dla ciebie panna Smith!

– Chefsibo? – nadszedł głos Toma i Harry niczego nie pragnął tak mocno, jak zapaść się pod ziemię. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Nie, nic nie jest w porządku – odpowiedziała gorliwie. – Ten chłopak tu próbuje szerzyć o tobie kłamstwa.

– Wcale że nie – zaprotestował Harry, wzdrygając się, gdy Chefsiba uderzyła go raz jeszcze.

– Kłamca! – zasyczała ponownie. – Powiedział, że jesteś naciągaczem, że mną manipulujesz, tak powiedział.

– Chefsibo – powiedział łagodnie Tom. – Wiesz, że nic takiego się nie dzieje. Pamiętasz, jak wspominałem, że Harry odniósł ranę głowy? Czasem ma urojenia. Nie chciał zrobić ci krzywdy.

Tom posłał Harry'emu ostre spojrzenie ponad głową Chefsiby, gdy ta odwróciła się, by poklepać jego ramię.

– Jak miło z twojej strony, że opiekujesz się kimś takim – powiedziała radośnie. Po czym nieco kwaśniej, dodała: – Jeśli to mi by się trafił, już dawno zamknęłabym go w psychiatryku.

– Potrzebuje trochę cierpliwości – odpowiedział Tom, odsuwając się od Chefsiby, by podejść do Harry'ego. Zarzucił rękę wokół jego szyi, jego uścisk zbyt mocny, by mógł zostać uznany za przyjazny gest. – Zobaczymy się jutro, Chefsibo.

Pożegnawszy się, Tom poprowadził Harry'ego do jednej z bocznych alejek, z dala od głównej Alei, gdzie Harry wreszcie zdołał zrzucić rękę Toma.

– Przestań ze mną igrać, Tom – warknął wściekle Harry. – Oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś człowiekiem, za jakiego uchodzisz, i Chefsiba ma prawo wiedzieć, że nie zależy ci na jej dobru.

– I co z tego? – odciął się Tom, podchodząc bliżej do Harry'ego, aż Harry uwięziony był pomiędzy Tomem i ścianą budynku za nim. – Ja tylko staram się uszczęśliwić staruszkę i w zamian dostaję to, co chcę. Czemu tak zależy ci na Chefsibie?

Prawdą było, że jeśli Tom nie zabije Chefsiby, to z łatwością znajdzie innego klienta z cennym zabytkiem, ale teraz w świetle reflektorów znajdowała się Chefsiba. Harry'emu także coraz łatwiej przychodziło pogodzenie się z faktem, że próbował ocalić nie tylko ją – ale i Toma.

Tom stworzył już dwa Horkruksy, ale wciąż był względnie ludzki. Ale po morderstwie Chefsiby, Tom znikł, by podróżować po świecie, zanurzając się coraz głębiej w Czarnej Magii, nim powrócił, będąc już potworem. Chefsiba była katalizatorem, który przemienił Toma w Czarnego Pana.

Harry teraz rozumiał, że zniesie fakt, iż Tom jest jego bratnią duszą, ale nie zniesie Voldemorta. Nie zamierzał pokonać Toma, ale unicestwić drogę, która poprowadziła go do stania się szaleńcem.

– Nie obchodzi mnie Chefsiba – powiedział stanowczo Harry, bo co innego mógł powiedzieć? Przecież nie mógł wyjawić Tomowi prawdy.

Tom wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i oparł ją o klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, rozczapierzając palce. Dłoń Toma była ciepła i ciężka; jakoś, dodawała otuchy. Harry pragnął dotyku Toma; jego ciepła i czułości, ale przede wszystkim pragnął, by Tom pozostał _Tomem_.

– Jesteś bardzo dziwny, Harry – powiedział łagodnie Tom, choć w jego oczach tańczył ogień. – Doprowadzasz mnie do szału, a jednak jesteś intrygujący jak mało kto. Jesteś naiwny i głupi, a jednak zdajesz się wiedzieć więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. _Znasz_ mnie, podczas gdy ja nic o tobie nie wiem. Jesteś zagadką, mój drogi, ale tak się składa, że zawsze miałem smykałkę do rozwiązywania zagadek.

– Daj mi znać, gdy już mnie rozgryziesz – szepnął Harry – bo mi się dotychczas to nie udało.

"*"*"*"

Harry siedział pośrodku salonu w domu Toma, a jego palce wisiały nad grubą planszą, którą pokrywały różne runy. Wyglądała jak – i zresztą tym właśnie była – czarodziejska plansza Ouija, lecz nie było na niej liter.

Zamiast tworzyć połączenie pomiędzy Światem Zmarłych a ich światem, co mogłoby pozwolić niebezpiecznym duchom na powrót do żywych, plansza przekazywała pobliskim duchom wystarczająco energii, by mogły się objawić na krótki czas. Była to wyjątkowo Czarna magia, jak wyjaśnił Serafino, ale pozwalała na skontaktowanie się z duchami, które były blisko.

Plansza była sprzedawana tylko jako element dekoracyjny, bo nielegalnie było jej używać, ale Serafino zarzekał się, że Ministerstwo nie będzie w stanie jej wyśledzić. Podkreślił to, po tym, gdy spytał Harry'ego, czy spróbuje jej użyć. Serafino był trochę tajemniczy w tej kwestii, twierdził, że tylko chciał, by Harry spróbował Magii Śmierci, ale Harry nie sądził, by mężczyzna miał jakieś ukryte zamiary.

Idąc za radami Serafino, Harry prześledził palcem runy w odpowiedniej kolejności, po czym stuknął różdżką w środek planszy.

Na początku, nic się nie stało. Po chwili jednak, Harry poczuł, jak temperatura w pokoju spada. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nic nie zobaczył, więc powoli wstał z klęczek.

Kiedy się wyprostował, Harry ujrzał swe odbicie w wielkim lustrze, które wisiało na ścianie. Nie był sam.

Odwrócił się powoli, różdżka w gotowości, ale dziewczyna stojąca obok nawet nie drgnęła. Zamiast tego, uśmiechnęła się smutno, a jej twarz migotała co chwilę.

– Nie możesz mi już zrobić większej krzywdy niż oni – rzekła, jej głos zdawał się odległy, a jednak sięgał samego serca Harry'ego.

– Tyle bólu – szepnął nowy głos i Harry odwrócił się na pięcie, by zobaczyć starca ściskającego swą głowę. – Co ja im zrobiłem, by na to zasłużyć?

– Plugastwo. Plugastwo. Tak mnie wołali – nadszedł głos kolejnego ducha.

– Chcieli zobaczyć na własne oczy mą plugawą krew – zasyczał jeszcze inny duch, pokryty krwią. – Szlama, powiedzieli. Nie godna.

Harry nie wiedział, gdzie podziać wzrok, gdy więcej i więcej duchów pojawiło się w pokoju. Byli mężczyźni i kobiety, młodzi i starzy, ale większość z nich wyglądała smutno i nie zostawała na tyle długo, by powiedzieć więcej niż kilka słów. Powtarzali te same słowa, wspominając ból i strach. Żaden z duchów nie mówił „on", zawsze „oni".

Harry nie był głupi, wiedział, że za każdym razem, gdy Tom przyjmował znajomych, nie siedzieli przy herbacie i nie plotkowali. Harry wiedział też, że nie byli znajomymi Toma, tylko Rycerzami Walpurgi i że zabijali ludzi.

Tyle że, ujrzenie ich ofiar, tak licznych ofiar, zaszczepiło w sercu Harry'ego strach. Co, jeśli za późno było, by uratować Toma? Bycie świadomym prawdy różniło się od widzenia jej na własne oczy. Wszyscy ci ludzie byli martwi z powodu Toma i jego sprawy, a Harry wciąż wierzył, że może zmienić bieg historii.

W pewnym sensie, Harry był jeszcze gorszy niż Tom.

Plansza zaczynała się trząść, runy zapalały się i gasły losowo. Powietrze stało się gęste i ciężkie od magii, jej Ciemność wsiąkała pod skórę Harry'ego i sprawiała, że Harry czuł się tak _żywy_. Mimo że Harry używał wcześniej Czarnej Magii, nigdy nie przypominało to _tego_. Najbliższy temu doświadczeniu był ten jeden raz, gdy Harry rzucił Klątwę Cruciatusa na Amycusa Carrowa.

Nagle, Magia zdawała się zaiskrzyć i Harry wiedział, że Tom wrócił do domu.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał ostro Tom i kiedy Harry odwrócił się do niego przodem, ujrzał, jak duchy otaczają Toma niczym kokon.

Wyglądało na to, że tylko osoba aktywująca runy mogła zobaczyć duchy, bo Tom wydawał się być na nie ślepy, choć oczywiście wyczuwał Czarną Magią w powietrzu. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, błyskały w nich czerwone iskry, i Tom obserwował Harry'ego z głodnym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry wiedział, że powinien krzyczeć i wrzeszczeć na Toma, wytknąć mu wszystkie jego zbrodnie i morderstwa. Powinien przekląć go i odejść i znaleźć Dumbledore'a i poprosić o jego pomoc. Powinien zapomnieć o tej misji – takiemu potworowi jak Tom nie da się pomóc.

Ale widząc Toma, Toma zagubionego w Ciemności i nawiedzanego przez martwych, Harry zrozumiał, że nie chce go zostawić. Gdyby go zostawił, nie powstrzymał dalszych morderstw i Tom tylko straciłby swe człowieczeństwo jeszcze bardziej. Tom był jego bratnią duszą, niezależnie od tego, czy był mordercą czy nie – skoro Harry chciał znaleźć swą bratnią duszą, to teraz miał obowiązek jej pomóc.

Nagle Tom był tuż przed nim, a duchy otaczały ich obu. Ręka Toma sięgnęła policzka Harry'ego, przekręcając jego głowę i zmuszając Harry'ego do spojrzenia Tomowi prosto w oczy. Nawet, jeśli były w nich ślady czerwieni, wciąż były to oczy człowieka.

– Zakończ to – szepnął Harry, sięgając swymi dłońmi do twarzy Toma. – Nie powinienem tak cię pragnąć, ale to się dzieje. Nie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, jesteś zły do szpiku kości, jesteś uosobieniem grzechu.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły się, ale pochylił głowę, aż jego czoło oparło się o czoło Harry'ego.

Magia w pokoju zdawała się jeszcze cięższa, pulsująca i sprawiająca, że skóra Harry'ego go łaskotała.

– Nie walcz ze mną – wymamrotał Tom, przesuwając dłońmi po szyi Harry'ego, klatce, aż do jego bioder. – Zaakceptuj to.

I wtedy usta Toma były na ustach Harry'ego i nagle świat się nie liczył dla Harry'ego, istnieli tylko oni. Błyskające formy duchów zdawały odgradzać ich od świata i Tom objął Harry'ego mocniej, przyciskając ich bliżej siebie.

Przez każdy centymetr Harry'ego przepływała elektryczność, sprawiając że był bardziej świadomy swego ciała niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Czuł się tak żywy, tak ciepły, tak pełny, lecz za tym wszystkim pojawiała się mała iskra niepokoju.

Tom przygryzł wargę Harry'ego, pociągnął za nią zębami, nim puścił. Harry przymknął oczy, opierając czoło na klatce Toma, gdy Tom objął go ciaśniej.

Za wiele się dziś stało, za wiele zamieszania pojawiło się w umyśle Harry'ego. Granica pomiędzy dobrem i złem się zacierała, ale nic z tego nie obchodziło Harry'ego, gdy stał w objęciach Toma, i raz w życiu, Harry pragnął odpocząć i zapomnieć o bożym świecie.

Tylko na chwilę.

"*"*"*"

Harry westchnął, kładąc swój policzek na blacie biurka w sklepie, obserwując Toma przez okno.

Jego umysł był pełen niespokojnych myśli przez całą ostatnią noc. Tom zostawił go niedługo po ich pocałunku, twierdząc, że musi to wszystko przemyśleć i Harry został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy dobrze czyni, czy to była dobra decyzja.

– Wierzy pan w bratnie dusze? – spytał Harry Serafino, gdy ten wszedł do sklepu, ukończywszy swe sprawunki.

– Wierzę, że są rzadkie – odparł Serafino i przekrzywił głowę patrząc na Harry'ego. – Wierzę, że istnieją, ale że są stwarzane ludzką ręką, nie rodzą się złączone. Coś, co łączy dwoje ludzi w odpowiedni sposób może zdezorientować duszę i sprawić, że stanie się tylko jej połową, zamiast całością.

Próba morderstwa i przypadkowy Horkruks prawdopodobnie wystarczyły, by zdezorientować duszę.

– Co byś zrobił, gdybyś miał bratnią duszę? – spytał Harry, zerkając ponownie ku Tomowi, który rozmawiał z Chefsibą. – Gdybyś nienawidził jej, ale ona umarła i nagle znalazłeś się w czasie, kiedy wciąż jeszcze żyje? Przestałbyś ją nienawidzić tylko dlatego, że jest twoją bratnią duszą?

– Tego chłopaka nie jest tak łatwo znienawidzić, pomimo jego dziwactw – zamruczał Serafino i Harry poderwał głowę, zaskoczony.

– Co? Wcale, że…

– Zadałeś mi bardzo konkretne pytanie, Harry – przerwał mu Serafino, posyłając Harry'emu rozbawiony uśmiech. – Ja sam nie urodziłem się w tej epoce; umarłem w 1792, ale nauczyłem się, jak naśladować mowę i zachowanie ludzi, którzy żyją obecnie. I dlatego, potrafię rozpoznać, gdy ktoś inny _nie_ _pasuje_ do tej epoki. No i, obserwujesz Riddle'a zbyt często, by nic was nie łączyło.

Harry czuł, jak jego policzki różowieją. Nie sądził, że zachowuje się tak oczywiście. Serafino prawdopodobnie wiedział z kim ma do czynienia od samego początku, więc teraz już i tak nie było sensu mu zaprzeczać.

– Rozumiem twoje zmartwienia – kontynuował Serafino. – Ty i ja wiemy, że on nadużywa swej wiedzy na temat tworzenia Horkruksów.

– Skąd to wiesz? – spytał Harry, zaskoczony tym, jak wiele Serafino zdawał się wiedzieć.

– Tak samo, jak potrafię wyczuć wilkołaki czy Wile, mogę wyczuć i jego – jego zapach nie jest do końca zapachem człowieka. Jest słaby, i niknie, ale nie ma gorzkiego posmaku, który posiadają magiczne stworzenia. – Serafino przerwał, by spojrzeć na Toma. – Jak to możliwe, że zginął, skoro posiadał Horkruksy?

– Zniszczyłem je – odparł Harry – i kiedy spróbował mnie zabić, klątwa się odbiła i trafiła jego. Nie był jednak już tą samą osobą, co _Tom_ , był kimś innym. Miał siedem Horkruksów i nie był już dłużej człowiekiem. Wyglądał i zachowywał się jak potwór, miał urojenia i był obłąkany i stał za śmiercią wielu osób i zniszczeniem tak wielkiej części czarodziejskiego świata.

– To on dał ci tę bliznę?

Harry potaknął.

– Za pierwszym razem, kiedy spróbował mnie zabić, byłem tylko niemowlęciem. Moja matka poświęciła swe życie, by mnie ochronić, więc klątwa odbiła się, ale jego Horkruksy pozwoliły zachować mu życie. Jego dusza była tak słaba, że jej część scaliła się z moją. Próbował mnie później zabić ponownie, ale tylko zdołał zniszczyć Horkruks, który we mnie tkwił.

Oczy Serafino rozszerzyły się.

– Ludzki Horkruks? Nigdy nie słyszałem, by to się zdarzyło, nic dziwnego, że jest twoją bratnią duszą – wasze dusze zostały _dosłownie_ związane razem.

– Ale, czy nie widzisz, że źle się dzieje? – spytał Harry. – Tom wkrótce kogoś zabije i stworzy kolejne dwa Horkruksy, nim zniknie na lata, by powrócić zupełnie zaślepiony Czarną Magią, i z obsesją na punkcie nieśmiertelności. Wiem, że już teraz jest mordercą, ale wciąż jest człowiekiem. Nie wiem, co robić.

Spojrzał na Toma i Chefsibę, którzy wciąż rozmawiali z ożywieniem.

– Chciałem ją uratować, lub raczej: tak sądziłem – kontynuował Harry. – Ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że to Toma pragnę uratować. Powiedziałem mu, że staram się w każdym widzieć dobro, ale wciąż nie potrafię go dostrzec w nim. Jest mordercą i nie wiem, czy jest coś, co mogę dla niego zrobić – nie wiem, czy jest sens próbować. Ale jednocześnie, nie potrafię odwrócić od niego spojrzenia. Poza tym, nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził, ani nie podniósł na mnie różdżki, wiem że wiele razy doprowadziłem go do złości, ale nigdy nie był wobec _mnie_ okrutny.

Dobrze się czuł, mogąc to wreszcie z siebie wyrzucić i niezależnie od tego, czy Serafino będzie potrafił mu coś doradzić, Harry przynajmniej trochę uporządkował sobie to wszystko w głowie.

– Cóż – powiedział powoli Serafino. – Nie musisz kochać swej bratniej duszy, by uznać łączącą cię z nią więź. Mówisz, że cofnąłeś się w czasie, by go odnaleźć? To pomyśl – dlaczego przeniosłeś się do czasu, zanim stał się tym potworem, o którym mówiłeś? Może twym przeznaczeniem jest go uratować.

– Nie wiem, czy potrafię! – zawołał Harry, zasłaniając twarz rękoma. – Co, jeśli zabije Chefsibę niezależnie od moich starań?

– Bądź z nim mimo to – zasugerował Serafino, jego ton głosu silny i pewny siebie. – Sądzisz, że Riddle nie ma w sobie dobra? Pewnie masz rację. Ale _ty_ masz to dobro i _ty_ jesteś jego bratnią duszą. Być może dobro w nim nie znajduje się w jego duszy, lecz w twojej. Wasze dusze razem tworzą całość i być może wystarczy, byś przy nim był, by go uratować.

Po prostu bycie z Tomem, zamiast próbowanie zmienić bieg historii brzmiało niełatwo. Ale znów: może to była część obsesji Harry'ego na punkcie ratowania ludzi. Jeśli jednak _to_ uratowałoby więcej ludzi w dłuższym okresie czasu, może poświęcenie jednej czy dwóch osób byłoby tego warte.

– Masz bratnią duszę? – Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Wiesz, masz całkiem dużą wiedzę na ich temat.

– Miałem – odparł smutno Serafino i Harry natychmiast pożałował, że w ogóle pytał. – Stała u mego boku nawet gdy zostałem wampirem… Zabiłem ją przez pomyłkę, kiedy próbowała mnie powstrzymać przed zabiciem dziecka. Od tamtego czasu nikogo nie zabiłem.

– Przykro mi – przeprosił cicho Harry, wychodząc zza lady by położyć dłoń na ramieniu Serafino.

– Uratowała mnie przed staniem się zabójcą, mimo że tak mi było przeznaczone – powiedział Serafino, posyłając Harry'emu smutny uśmiech. – Wierzę, że jest nadzieja dla twojego Riddle'a.

"*"*"*"

– Dokąd idziesz? – spytał Harry, obserwując szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak Tom zakłada długi płaszcz ma elegancki garnitur, który miał na sobie. Ubrania te wyglądały niesamowicie znajomo i Harry miał złe przeczucie, że wie, dokąd to prowadzi.

– Odwiedzić znajomą – odparł krótko Tom. – Nie martw się, kochanie, nie zajmie mi to dużo czasu.

Harry będzie się martwić, ile tylko zechce. To – całkiem prawdopodobnie – był dzień, którego Harry się obawiał, i nagle dotarło do niego, jak bardzo nieprzygotowany na niego był.

– Musisz iść? – spróbował Harry, sięgając do nadgarstków Toma. – Miałem nadzieję, że wspólnie spędzimy dzisiejszą noc.

– Tu chodzi o moją pracę, Harry – powiedział wolno Tom. – Ale zawsze możesz poczekać na mój powrót.

– Ta, ta – mruknął gorzko Harry. – Wiesz, właściwie, to myślę, że niektórzy z twoich klientów muszą kłamać o wartości swych artefaktów. Właściwie, im bardziej cenne według nich coś jest, tym mniej cenne jest to w rzeczywistości. Uważaj, w co wierzysz.

– Znam dobrze swą pracę – skontrował Tom, unosząc brew. – Potrafię rozróżnić autentyki od fałszywek. Nie musisz zaprzątać swej ślicznej główki takimi zmartwieniami, kochanie.

Protekcyjny drań.

– Poza tym – kontynuował Tom – panna, którą dziś odwiedzam jest godna zaufania, a rzeczy, które mi pokazała są bez wątpienia prawdziwe.

Harry zamarł, gapiąc się na Toma szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Już ci je pokazała? – spytał słabym głosem, przerażenie złapało go za serce, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że było już za późno.

Tom posłał Harry'emu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

– Tak. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz…

Harry krzyknął za nim, by poczekał, ale Tom Deportował się, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.

Kolejne dwie godziny ciągnęły się okropnie powoli Harry'emu. Próbował dzwonić do Chefsiby przez Fiuu parokrotnie, ale za każdym razem nie uzyskiwał odpowiedzi.

Harry przez chwilę rozważał powiadomienie władz, ale nawet jeśli by uwierzyli w słowa Harry'ego, pomimo że Harry nie miał ku nim żadnych dowodów, Tom z łatwością by im uciekł. I jeśli Tom by uciekł, Harry nie miałby zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się będzie znajdował i Tom znalazłby sobie jakąś inną ofiarę na kolejnego Horkruksa. Niezależnie co zrobi, ktoś umrze, ale przynajmniej śmierć Chefsiby da Harry'emu szansę, by uratować więcej ludzi w przyszłości.

Harry tak mocno zamyślił się, że nawet nie zauważył powrotu Toma, dopóki Tom nie stanął tuż przed jego nosem. Przez jego twarz ciągnęły się smugi krwi, większość z nich koncentrowała się wokół jego ust, mimo że sam Tom nie wydawał się być ranny.

– Och, Tom – szepnął Harry. – Coś ty zrobił?

Tom nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zajął miejsce obok Harry'ego i zaczął się wpatrywać w jakiś przypadkowy kawałek ściany. Czerwień w jego oczach była silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się mała zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami.

Harry wstał i poszedł do łazienki po mokry ręcznik. Kiedy wrócił, ukucnął na podłodze przed Tomem i ostrożnie wytarł jego twarz. Krew nie chciała tak łatwo zejść, jej warstwa grubsza, niż Harry sądził. Tom nawet nie drgnął, gdy Harry szorował mocniej jego twarz. Pomimo wysiłku Harry'ego, część śladów krwi pozostała na jego ustach i policzkach.

Harry złapał twarz Toma w swe dłonie pokryte krwią. Tom zdawał się go nie widzieć, patrzeć przez niego, nie poruszając się nawet, gdy Harry łagodnie przycisnął swe usta do jego.

– Więcej już nie możesz zrobić – powiedział cicho Harry, gdy cisza wydała mu się zbyt ciężka i jednocześnie zbyt delikatna i odsunął się. – Zobacz, co z tobą zrobiły, jak wiele twoja dusza jeszcze zniesie?

Oczy Toma pociemniały i jedna ręka nagle chwyciła koszulę Harry'ego, ciągnąć go tuż przed nos Toma.

– Im więcej ich robię, tym silniejszy jestem – zasyczał Tom, po czym oparł swe czoło o czoło Harry'ego, gestem zbyt czułym jak na tę sytuację.

– Nie można oszukać śmierci – wytłumaczył Harry, przymykając na chwilę swe oczy. – Nie słyszałeś Opowieści o Trzech Braciach? Może i wydaje ci się, że pokrzyżujesz śmierci plany, ale ona zawsze znajdzie jakiś sposób.

Tom nie odpowiedział, a tylko wstał i pociągnął Harry'ego ze sobą.

– Wyjeżdżam na Kretę – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – Pojedziesz ze mną?

Harry potaknął bez zastanowienia i Tom złapał jego dłoń. Aportacja, w jaką Tom go zabrał, wydawała się trwać o wiele dłużej, niż ta, do której Harry był przyzwyczajony, i kiedy wylądowali gdzieś na kreteńskiej wsi, potrzebował chwili, by jego świat przestał wirować.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, gdy tylko mógł, widząc lśniącą, czystą wodę po jednej stronie i ogromne, czerwone góry po drugiej.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał, odwracając się do Toma, by ujrzeć wskazującą na czubek jego nosa różdżkę. – Tom…?

Oczy Toma wyglądały jak oczy szaleńca, a koniec jego różdżki błyskał czerwonym światłem.

– Skąd tyle o mnie wiesz? – zażądał ostro Tom. – Pojawiasz się nagle w moim życiu, znając całą mą przeszłość, wszystko co zrobiłem i wszystko co planuję zrobić. Nie wykonałeś żadnego ruchu, by mnie wydać władzom, mimo że nie możesz patrzeć na me okrucieństwo. Jesteś jakimś aniołem stróżem, czy po prostu oszalałeś?

– Kusi mnie ta druga opcja – przyznał Harry z westchnięciem, wzruszając ramionami. Tom pragnął prawdy i Harry zamierzał mu ją wyjawić – za długo już uważał na każde swe słowo, każdy swój czyn. Był tak bardzo zmęczony.

– Pochodzę z innej epoki – powiedział Harry, obserwując uważnie Toma, ale nie ujrzał żadnej reakcji. – Pochodzę z czasów, w których stworzyłeś siedem Horkruksów i straciłeś swe człowieczeństwo i zdrowy rozsądek. Miałeś urojenia i obsesję, byłeś obłąkany i niepoczytalny. Twoja pogoń za nieśmiertelnością przyczyniła się do twego upadku, bo twoje Horkruksy zostały zniszczone, a kiedy spróbowałeś zniszczyć swego największego wroga, zrezygnowałeś z własnego życia. Umarłeś młodo, Tom, mając zaledwie siedemdziesiąt parę lat – próbując uodpornić się na śmierć osiągnąłeś tylko przeciwny efekt i umarłeś w wieku, którego dożywa większość Mugoli.

– A ty cofnąłeś się w czasie, by powstrzymać mnie, zanim będzie za późno – zgadnął Tom bezbarwnym głosem, ale Harry pokręcił głową.

– Rozważałem skontaktowanie się z Dumbledorem – przyznał Harry. – Jednak wiem teraz, że to by nic nie dało. Tom, nie chcę, być stał się tą samą osobą, którą byłeś w moich czasach.

Tom cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, opuszczając różdżkę.

– Jesteś głupcem, Harry. Emocje, takie jak te, kiedyś cię zniszczą; już teraz sprawiły, że uważasz, że mógłbym stać się kimś dobrym, a przecież oboje wiemy, że nie ma we mnie dobra.

– _Ja_ jestem twoim dobrem – powiedział Harry, powtarzając słowa Serafino. – Mogę zrównoważyć twoje zło.

Tom roześmiał się ponuro, łapiąc twarz Harry'ego w swe dłonie.

– Twoje oddanie jest idiotyczne, choć godne uznania, mój drogi. Pozwolisz, że pokażę ci _moje_ oddanie?

Harry spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych oczu i kiwnął raz głową, gdy Tom pochylił się, by pocałować Harry'ego. Pozwolił Tomowi przejąć kontrolę i rozebrać ich obu z ubrań i pozwolić mu pchnąć ich obu na skały.

Całowali się i dotykali i kiedy wreszcie Tom był w środku Harry'ego, Harry czuł że wreszcie odzyskał część siebie, o której nawet nie sądził, że gdzieś po drodze stracił. Przyjemność była niemal nie do zniesienia, zostawiając Harry'ego odurzonego, zagubionego w elektryczności i żarze ich ciał.

Harry należał do Toma, a Tom do Harry'ego.

"*"*"*"

Harry obudził się następnego dnia, obolały i sztywny.

Jego głowa leżała na klatce piersiowej Toma i Harry słyszał miarowe bicie serca pod jego skórą. Harry zamknął swe oczy, wsłuchując się w ten uspokajający dźwięk.

Wczorajszy dzień nie potoczył się tak, jak Harry się spodziewał. Nie udało mu się uratować Chefsiby, ale Tom zaprosił Harry'ego, by z nim wspólnie podróżował. W przeszłości, przeszłości bez Harry'ego, Tom podróżował samotnie, nie posiadając nikogo, kto by go odciągnął od Ciemności. Może przeznaczeniem Harry'ego nigdy nie było uratowanie Chefsiby, lecz uratowanie Toma przez pokazanie mu błędu, jaki popełnił ją zabijając. Chefsibie była przeznaczona wyłącznie rola pionka; i poza tym: co właściwie jej życie znaczyło w ogólnym rozrachunku? Tylko Tom się w nim liczył.

A i seks z Tomem – był najbardziej niesamowitym doświadczeniem w życiu Harry'ego. Był intensywny i elektryzujący, pełen pasji i potrzeby i _pragnienia_. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak kompletny jak w tamtych chwilach, i wiedział, że Tom też to czuł.

Oczywiście, to tylko drobny szczegół, że przespali się po tym, jak Tom kogoś zamordował i stworzył Horkruksa, ale przecież Harry zawsze wiedział, że Tom jest zabójcą. Jeśli Harry mógł odciągnąć Toma od Ciemności, z nad krawędzi, nad którą tracił równowagę, to być może grzechy przeszłości Toma zostaną mu wybaczone.

Lub może Harry po prostu był samolubny, ignorował zdrożność Toma, ponieważ nie potrafił go już opuścić. Nie zależnie od przyczyny, Harry kochał Toma. Raz w życiu miał szansę, by być szczęśliwy i kochany i skoro to Tom dawał mu tę szansę, to niechaj tak będzie.

Gdzieś w pobliżu zahukała sowa i Harry usiadł, gdy poczuł, jak Tom się budzi. Sowa zrzuciła małą paczuszkę na jego kolana i Harry ujrzał swe imię skreślone na brązowym papierze.

Harry podniósł je, rozdzierając papier, by znaleźć dekoracyjne ostrze, w którym błyskało wschodzące słońce. Rączkę przyozdabiały czarne klejnoty, a pomiędzy nimi wtopione były czerwone żłobienia, tworzące wzór. Przy nożu była notatka:

 _Bądź bezpieczny, mój przyjacielu. Bądź dla niego dobrem. Serafino._

– Wampirze ostrze? – mruknął Tom, opierając swą nagą klatkę piersiową o plecy Harry'ego i kładąc swą głowę na jego ramieniu. – Czy to, byś mógł mnie zabić, najdroższy?

Harry pokręcił powoli głową, a Tom przyłożył swe usta do jego szyi.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się Tom, chuchając na szyję Harry'ego. Sięgnął po ostrze, odwracając dłoń Harry'ego i przyciskając kraniec ostrza do jego dłoni. – Zabicie swej bratniej duszy mogłoby zniszczyć każdego.

– Ty wiesz – zachwycił się Harry, po czym wzdrygnął lekko, gdy Tom docisnął ostrze do jego wewnętrznej części dłoni i zaczął wycinać w niej niewielki wzór.

– Oczywiście, że tak – zamruczał Tom, wyciągając swą drugą dłoń przed Harry'ego, obejmując Harry'ego, i kopiując na niej ten sam wzór. – Pomiędzy nami jest więź, którą nawet nasza magia wyczuwa; twoja różdżka posiada ten sam rdzeń, co moja – pióro tego samego feniksa. Sprawiasz, że czuję się tak, jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie wiem, czy potrafię kochać, czy to dla mnie w ogóle możliwe, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, którą pragnę widzieć u swego boku. Twój wampirzy znajomy potwierdził tylko teorię, którą sam rozważałem, i doradził mi, bym nie popełnił tego samego błędu, co on. Powinieneś wiedzieć, najdroższy, że nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę.

Harry nie uwierzył do końca w słowa Toma, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Tom opuścił zakrwawiony nóż na skały obok nich i sięgnął po dłoń Harry'ego. Tom przycisnął ich dłonie do siebie, rany na dłoni Harry'ego kłuły, ale nie na tyle, by czuł duży dyskomfort.

– Duchowe runy – objaśnił Tom. – Jesteśmy dwoma częściami jednej całości.

Harry potaknął i przekręcił w bok głowę, by pocałować Toma.

Ich pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej gorący, odznaczał się coraz większą pasją i Harry odsunął się dopiero, kiedy jego płuca potrzebowały powietrza.

– Jeśli naprawdę wierzysz, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, to przestaniesz tworzyć kolejne Horkruksy – powiedział Harry, wiedząc, że w końcu będzie musiał o tym wspomnieć. – Masz ich już wystarczająco, i naprawdę wierzę w to, co wczoraj powiedziałem – nie chcę, byś stał się potworem.

– Stworzysz sobie Horkruksa, dla mnie? – odparł Tom, lekko śledząc palcem bliznę na czole Harry'ego.

Harry zadrżał, czując przyjemne łaskotanie, ogarniające całe jego ciało, ale i tak zdołał pokręcić głową.

– Nie jestem zabójcą – powiedział, krzyżując twarde spojrzenie z Tomem.

– Ale jeśli umrzesz, kochanie – wymamrotał Tom, opuszczając swą dłoń do ust Harry'ego i kładąc na nich palec, nim ponownie przesuwając ją do jego szyi – to myślę, że zupełnie stracę nad sobą panowanie.

Jeśli to miała być obietnica, że Tom spróbuje pozostać tym, kim teraz jest, tak długo, jak Harry przy nim będzie, to Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało, że ich więź oparta będzie na niezdrowych założeniach. Tak długo, jak Harry jest żywy, to będzie próbował powstrzymać Toma przed dalszymi zbrodniami, ale Harry nie był gotów, by samemu zabijać. Ale przecież, są inne sposoby.

– Zbiorę Insygnia – powiedział Harry. – Możesz mieć swoje Horkruksy, ja stanę się Panem Śmierci. Możemy być razem nieśmiertelni, możemy zwiedzić świat. Już raz je znalazłem, mogę odszukać je i drugi raz.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły się w zimnym uśmiechu i Tom podniósł swą zakrwawioną dłoń i wytarł ją o usta Harry'ego, rozsmarowując krew, nim pochylił się, by złożyć na nich pocałunek, zapieczętowując więź pomiędzy nimi na zawsze.

 **FIN**


End file.
